


Not Without A Fight.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Part two of Forget about it. Jax gets to see just how strong Clairese is and gets a surprise of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested my Clairese.
> 
> As always I hope that you like it! <3

Being an old lady was pretty much the same thing as being a wife, except that you weren't actually married. Once Jax had asked me to be his old lady the club had started treating me differently. Crow eaters treated me with respect and tried to kiss my ass, the prospects made sure that I was asked several times a day if I needed anything and if they were sent with me for anything they were always on guard. I had asked Gemma why and she gave me a proud smile.   
"Because you, baby girl are the club princess, once Clay steps down from being president Jax will step up and that means that you will be queen." I shook my head at her.   
"Oh no Gemma, you will always be queen." She laughed and gave me a hug. I was with Abel at the store when I felt someone behind me I always carried my gun under my jacket, as a piece of mine for me. I turned and looked up at Happy, he was looking around a lot before he spoke to me.   
"We need to go." I tilted my head at him but nodded.   
"Can I know what's going on?" I didn't like to pry into club business but I wanted to know what he was worried about.   
"Yeah, after I get you home. Are you done?"   
"I need to get more formula and some juice, then we can go." He nodded and took the cart from me. We got those two things and then we checked out and Hap followed me home. I had moved into Jax's room and we turned my room into a guest room/ office. Happy checked the house and helped me carry the groceries inside. "Ok Hap what's going on?" I asked as I put stuff away.   
"There is some trouble and Jax wanted to make sure you were safe, you didn't answer your phone." I sighed  
"It died, I left it here to charge."   
"Well I didn't know that." I whipped around and had my gun aimed at Jax in the same second.  
"Don't do that! I could have shot you!" I scolded him and he looked at me with wide eyes and a grin.   
"Nice to know that you keep it close to you." I put the safety back on and put it away and Jax took Abel.   
"Yeah, all the time. After Chase I just have to." He nodded and turned to Happy.   
"Thanks for bringing them home. Clay is having church in two hours and he wants everyone there." Happy nodded and came to hug me.   
"Sorry for scaring you darlin'." I kissed his cheek and shook my head at him.   
"It's fine, I'll see you later. Be safe ok?" He nodded and headed out. I knew that having someone care about him was new for Happy but he was getting better with it. He quit trying to push me away and accepted that we are friends now. I noticed that Jax looked a little haggard and I went over to him.  
"What happened?"   
"Things are getting crazy, the club thinks that Opie went and ratted to ATF, He disappeared for a day and then he came back and they found a bug in his phone and his truck. I know that they are trying to set him up. I got the club to agree to give him a chance to talk to them, that is tonight. I wanted you home so that ATF couldn't take you in and make you disappear too."   
"Is he gonna be ok? You know that the club is everything to him."  
"Yeah he'll be fine." He didn't look convinced but I let it go. I fed Abel and made Jax some food before we headed over to the clubhouse. He followed me there on his bike so that I could take Abel home whenever I wanted to. We headed inside and Jax headed into church. I hugged Donna and let her hold Abel, she was talking about the kids when they were young and giving me helpful tips, when the guys came out. Everyone gathered to talk to us and Happy was lingering next to me like he always did. Donna kept making glances as him and I knew that she was curious. Happy and Opie went with Jax to get a beer and She asked me.  
"Why does Hap hover over you?"   
"I don't notice it really but he is my best friend. He's just protective I guess." She nodded  
"He doesn't unnerve you?" I shook my head and she smiled at me. Her and Opie left to take the kids home, I had walked her out with Jax and Opie. They were talking by their cars so Jax and I headed back towards the clubhouse. We were almost inside when heard shots and then a yell.  
"Go inside!" Jax nudged me towards the clubhouse as he ran out to see what happened. I followed behind him and saw Opie crying on the ground yelling for Donna. I saw the rear window shattered and there was blood on the windshield. Some of the guys had joined us, having heard the commotion, I felt Happy behind me.  
"Donna?!" I ran forward to check on her but Happy gripped my waist and held me back.  
"Don't." He said when I struggled against him.  
"But, I- she- what happened?" I looked up at him and then at Opie. "Oh my god. She wasn't meant to be there, they were after Opie." I muttered and Happy shushed me.   
"Jax." Jax looked up at me and then at Happy. I shrugged out of his arms and went to hug Opie. He tried to pull away but I wrapped my arms around him and he just cried. He gripped onto me and cried out in agony.  
"Donna." He cried and I rubbed his head.   
"I know. I'm so sorry." The cops and an ambulance pulled up and the tried to talk to Opie but he just held on to me and ignored them. No one had seen anything so there wasn't a lot to tell. Tig seemed shaken when he showed up and Jax looked a little suspicious. I couldn't really focus on them, I was to busy with Opie. Happy came and spoke to Opie softly, I didn't hear what he said but Opie nodded and let me go so that he could stand up.   
"Sorry for squeezing you so hard." He muttered and I just shook my head.  
"No Ope, I'm always here for you to squeeze ok?" He nodded and walked over to the club house. I turned and looked at the ambulance that was loading Donna and I felt myself starting to fall apart. This was ridiculous, who would be coward enough to do this? Jax came over to me and put an arm around me.   
"I have to stay here and deal with this mess, do you want to stay too or do you want to go home?" I shrugged and he pulled back to look at me. "You ok?"   
"Yeah, I-I just was talking to her, we were going to have lunch tomorrow but now she's gone." I shook my head and he nodded.   
"I want you to go home, take Hap with you and get some rest ok?"   
"No, no i'm not gonna leave you, I'm fine." He smiled at me.  
"Baby girl go home. I'll be there soon, I promise."   
"Ok." I sighed and walked over to Opie. "Hey Ope, is there anything I can do for you? Help him figured out anything?" He shook his head and took another shot.   
"How about I give you a ride home?" He nodded and then  
"I'm gonna stay here tonight, I can't be in the house without her." I nodded and gave him a hug. Happy came over with Abel and his diaper bag.  
"Jax said to take you home and to stay with you." I nodded and took the baby from him. We went home and Happy waited with me until Jax came home, he sat up with me, trying to convince me to go to sleep but I couldn't. Jax came home and told me that the funeral would be tomorrow, that it was all taken care of already even though it was only 3 in the morning. I knew that the club had a long reach and that Gemma had handled it. I fed Abel when he woke up and then made some coffee, I knew that neither of us were going to get any sleep. His phone rang at 5 and Half-Sack the prospect showed up about five minutes later. Jax came back into the kitchen in clean clothes.  
"I have to go handle something, I'm having Half-Sack take you to the funeral if I'm not back by then." I nodded and he kissed my head before he left. He was almost at the door but he turned around and looked at me. "I love you Clairese, things will get better I promise."   
"I love you too. Be safe." He nodded and left. Half-Sack was hovering around me and I told him to go sit down, he sat in the kitchen and watched me as I cleaned. I cleaned the whole house and I knew that I was being a tad bit obsessive but I just wanted something to have order in my life right now. Half-Sack came into my room and told me that I should start getting ready for the funeral.  
"Will you watch Abel while I take a shower?" He nodded and I went to get ready. Jax still wasn't home when it was time to leave, I figured that he wouldn't be so I wasn't that surprised. I was surprised that he and some of the guys weren't at the funeral until it was already started. Jax, Tig, Happy, and Piney all arrived about ten minutes late, I was standing with Opie when Jax joined us.   
"Sorry I'm late, I had to get something under control." I nodded and brushed a hand over Abel, he was strapped to my chest in a carrier. The funeral was over, Jax and I stayed with Opie as he watched them lower the love of his life into the ground. Once Ope left Jax tugged me down a different row of the cemetery, he stopped in front of two headstones and I read he names. It was his father and his brother.   
"Do you want a minute?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"I come by here a lot, well before you I did, I would vent to them and talk. I still come by but mostly its just to talk about the club, the rest of my life is pretty perfect." I smiled and he took my hand, leading me to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Things around TM were tense after Donna died, I knew that there was something going on but I didn't ask. I didn't really want to know. Jax and Clay had a blow out that I only heard because I was walking by the church to find a place to change Abel. I heard them yelling but didn't stick around to listen. I changed Abel and headed back to the bar, I bumped into Jax as he rushed out of the church and he gave me a tight smile.  
"A few of us are heading out to handle something, I'm gonna leave Hap here with you."  
"Ok, I have to get some stuff but I'll bring him with me."  
"What stuff?" He asked in a voice that was low on patience.  
"Diapers, formula, tampons. That stuff." He gave me a guilty smile and nodded.  
"I'm sorry. There is just-"  
"A lot going on. I know. I'll see you later." He nodded and headed out to handle his business. I sighed and looked at Abel, he was staring at me with his big blue eyes. "I know baby, just think about it, one day daddy will talk to us for more then ten minutes." Abel giggled and I sent him a smile. Happy found me at the bar an hour later.  
"You needed to go shopping?" I nodded and he nodded too.  
"It wont take long just a few things."  
"Ok, lets go." I didn't lie, I was only in the store for about five minutes. We headed back to the house and Happy stayed with me all day, until his phone rang and it was the club. "I have to go, keep your gun close to you." I nodded and he ran out, I made sure that everything was locked and shut tight. Jax didn't come home until well after midnight, I must have fallen asleep on the couch because I woke up when he carried me to bed.  
"Hey, everything ok?"  
"Yeah, go back to sleep." He sounded like nothing was ok.  
"Talk to me Jax."  
"I was thinking of leaving." I sat up and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"All day, I was thinking of leaving because of the club. I was going to go nomad and just wander until I found a place that fit."  
"What about Abel? You were just going to leave him. You never said anything."  
"He would be fine with you. You'd take good care of him and he would grow up out of all of this." I ran my hands through my hair and frowned at him.  
"You're his _father_ Jax. If you leave him he goes back to his mother, or yours if Wendy is deemed unfit. Either way he is doomed, he will be with a junkie or have a fast track into the club. Is that what you want?" He stood up and brushed his hair back from his face.  
"This isn't just about that, you're only mad that I didn't tell you first." I scoffed and shook my head at him.  
"I know that you wouldn't tell me anything first, I'm not a member and that makes me nothing. Trust me I know that. I'm not mad, I'm hurt that you would just leave, that you are capable of doing that."  
"You knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to be my old lady, if you didn't like it then why did you say yes?" I stood up and put my hands on my hips.  
"What I signed up for? Really Jax. I signed up to help Abel, or did you forget that? I never wanted anything from you. I fell in love with you and I thought that you loved me too but I guess not since you were willing to leave, without even giving me a chance to say goodbye."  
"I have so much going on and I don't need this shit from you Clairese!" He yelled at me and I just looked at him.  
"Then why are you here? Huh? Why did you come here and start telling me this? Go handle your shit Jax. I'll look after _your_ son."  
"I am here because I was trying to tell you that I was going to leave but I couldn't. I couldn't leave you and Abel, and I couldn't leave when my mom needed me after her accident that wasn't even an accident. I didn't want to just go, but maybe I should."  
"Maybe you should. How do I know that every time you leave the house, that won't be the time that you don't come back? What do you mean it wasn't an accident?"  
"My mom got raped by Zobelle and his men and now I need to handle it." He sighed and he came to stand by me. I flinched and stepped away from him. I was on edge, he had never yelled at me before.  
"What are you gonna do?" I asked as I stood by the door to our room.  
"I'm going to handle it. I'll make him pay for it." I nodded "I'm not going to leave, I am sorry that I didn't tell you. I just didn't know what to do. After Donna, and then Clay I felt like I couldn't be here anymore." I didn't say anything, there was nothing that I could say that was going to make this better so I just nodded. "Babe, I'm sorry. Please just-"  
"Just stop Jax, I'm not going to be able to say what you want to hear right now."  
"What do you think that I want to hear?"  
"That I forgive you, that I understand where you're coming from and that it's ok." He nodded and looked at me. "I'm hurt that you could act like nothing was going on, that you could tell me you love me and then come in and tell me that you were ready to just drop everything and leave your family behind." I felt my eyes well up and I turned my face away from him. I heard him walk over to me and he took my face in his hands.  
"I'm sorry, I will never leave you. I promise that I will never leave you or Abel. I just wasn't thinking right and now I am. Please just don't cry baby, I hate it when you cry." I nodded and wiped my face. "Can I hold you?" I nodded and he wrapped me into a hug. "Why did you get so upset?"  
"I-I don't know, I just did. I can't lose you Jax. You, Abel, you're my life now, you pulled me out of hell, helped me back to being me and now I can't even imagine it."  
"I know. What can I do to make this right?" I shook my head  
"Nothing, you didn't leave so you didn't so anything wrong. It's just me. I'll get over it." Abel started to cry and I looked at Jax. "I'm gonna check on him, you should uh get some rest." He nodded and I walked down the hall, I fed and changed him and then I rocked him back to sleep. I sat there and thought about what Jax had said, thought about the fact that I would have lost everything and that made me feel devastated, it also made me feel a hate towards Clay, I felt like this was his fault. I went back to the bedroom after I tucked Abel in and Jax was sitting there, looking at his hands with tears in his eyes. He looked up and my heart broke for him. I knelt down in front of him and touched his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know what to do. Clay needs to step down but that means that I will have to step up and I don't know how."  
"Yes you do. This club has been your life, for your whole life. You know how to turn it in the right direction and I know that you are going to be a great president when the time comes. Let's think about all this tomorrow, we can get some rest and talk about all this later ok?" He nodded and stripped down to his boxers while I climbed into the bed.  
"I love you." He told me once we were settled and I smiled at him.  
"I love you too." He nodded and I felt him sigh.  
"I'll never leave you." I nodded. I knew that he wouldn't I just was being emotional. We both fell asleep and he was still there, wrapped around me when I woke up. He looked peaceful and I was afraid to get up because I didn't want to wake him, but Abel was awake. I heard him on the baby monitor babbling so I got up slowly. I fed him and changed his diaper and I wandered into the kitchen to make some coffee, Abel was in his bouncy chair and I was drinking my second cup when Jax came shuffling into the kitchen. He smiled and came over to give me a hug and I handed him a cup for his coffee.  
"I have some stuff to handle today, but I'll be back later and we can spend some time just the three of us ok?" I nodded and he went to get dressed. He kissed Abel and I before he left and I felt a little better that he wanted it to be just us for a while. I think he needed it as much as we do. I cleaned, took a fast shower, and I was going to make some home made soup for dinner so I started on that. It was about 3 in the afternoon when my phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Babe?"  
"Jax?"  
"Get your gun, keep it close. Half-Sack is coming to stay with you but do not open the door for anyone but him." He sounded terrified.  
"What's going on?"  
"ATF killed and IRA members son and they blamed it on my mom. Cameron Hayes is gonna be out for blood and I want you safe. I'm on my way to you but Half Sack will get there first. Keep yourself safe." There was a knock on the door and I peeked through the window.  
"Half Sacks here." I opened the door and he rushed inside.  
"Ok, I'm coming but I'm still far away."  
"We'll be fine, I'll protect him." we hung up and I brought Abel into the kitchen with me. I wanted him where I could see him and Half Sack was pacing the house. I was still making soup, trying not to be jumpy when the back door busted open. We all jumped and I put myself between the door and Abel. Half Sack pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man I took to be Cameron.  
"Drop the gun kid." He demanded in a thick Irish accent.  
"No. Look just leave, no one has to get hurt." Half Sack tried to reason.  
"No one has to get hurt? My boy is dead! Someone already got hurt!" He shouted and waved his own gun around. I backed up closer to Abel and he turned to look at me. "Who're you?"  
"She's the baby sitter." Half Sack told him and Cameron frowned at that.  
"You're Teller's old lady ain't ya?"  
"You're Cameron Hayes."  
"Aye, Who are you?"  
"I'm Clairese Royal."  
"Well Clairese, stand aside, I'm gonna kill that babe and you're gonna watch." I shook my head at him and he gave me a furious look. "Teller killed my son! It's only fair. A life for a life. A son for a son!" He screamed and I lunged at him, knocking the gun out of his hand. It slid across the floor and I watched him grab a knife and stab Half Sack as he ran at Cameron. I cried out when he fell to the ground. "Give me the baby!" He yelled and I shook my head. He gripped my hair and tried to pry me away from Abel, I struggled and he stabbed me in the side twice. I fell to the ground while he was yelling at me. "He isn't even your kid why do you care?!" I reached back and grabbed my gun from my waist band. I watched him turn and walk towards Abel with his knife outstretched and I spoke to him.  
"He is my son, and I'll be damned if you are going to harm one hair on his head." He turned towards me and I shot him point blank in the face. I never hesitated and I watched as he fell to the ground next to me. I tried to get up but I was in to much pain.  
Jax, Happy, and Chibs came bursting into the kitchen, Chibs looked at the carnage and went to pick up the screaming baby as Jax and Happy came to check on me. Jax tugged his shirt off and used it to put pressure on the bleeding, I cried out and he grimaced at me.  
"I know baby girl I know, but I gotta stop the bleeding. Happy get her keys, we have to take her to the hospital. Now." He looked down at me. "What happened?"  
"I-I killed him, He killed Half Sack, said that he was going to kill Abel, a son for a son. I wouldn't let him get to Abel so he stabbed me and I killed him before he could hurt him." I gasped as he lifted me and carried me out to the car. I passed out on the way there even though Jax was trying to keep me awake. I knew when I woke up again that I was at the hospital because it smells like cleaner and it was cold and horrifically bright. I opened my eyes and looked around, Jax was standing with his back to the bed.  
"Hey." I said to him and he whipped around to look at me.  
"Hey darlin'."  
"What happened?" I asked him  
"What do you remember?"  
"I remember everything with Cameron, I just don't remember after that."  
"You passed out and had to have an emergency surgery. They had to fix some of the internal injuries that Cameron caused." I nodded and a doctor came into the room.  
"You're awake! Great. I am Doctor Marshall and I am happy to tell you that you and your baby will be fine."  
"Baby?" I looked at Jax and he looked as confused as I did.  
"You didn't know that you are pregnant?" I shook my head and he frowned at me. "Yeah, about six weeks along now. I'll have someone come up and give you an ultrasound." I nodded and looked at Jax as the Doctor left to set that up. He came back and told us that I was going to be fine, that they patched me up and in a few days I could go home.  
"A baby?" I asked Jax and he smiled at me.  
"I guess so. How are you feeling about it?" He asked me and I smiled at him.  
"I-I'm happy if you are." I responded and he nodded and gave me a kiss. There was a knock on the door and the ultrasound technician came in and got everything set up. I knew that I was late but I thought it was stress.  
"Ok, lets take a look huh?" She nodded at me and Jax and I both nodded. She pulled back after a minute and frowned before she moved the wand around some more.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked her and she looked at me.  
"Oh no! Not at all, I'm just finding something strange. There are three embryos."  
"What?" I asked her and she nodded and pointed them out to me.  
"Three embryos, Three babies." I gaped at her and looked at a very surprised Jax.


	3. Chapter 3

I was five months pregnant now and I was huge already, I guess growing three babies did that to a person. Jax and I had been startled at first but after the initial shock wore off we were thrilled. Jax was a great father when he was there and I had always wanted a big family. Jax was as over protective as ever and Happy was just as bad. If Jax wasn't there then hell or high water Happy was. I mean they knew that I could take care of myself, I had killed Cameron to protect Abel but while they were proud they still hovered. They were both sweet but it was driving me nuts. I couldn't do anything by myself and I knew that they were just being cautious but I wasn't made of glass. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep so I got up and headed to the kitchen. I was making some sleepy time tea when Jax came in.   
"What's wrong?" He asked as I rubbed my back.  
"Nothing, I just can't sleep." He nodded and sat at the table. "You don't have to stay up babe. I'll be there soon."  
"I wasn't sleeping either."   
"Wanna talk about it?" He shook his head and I frowned at him. I walked over and ran my hands through his hair. "Are you sure?"  
"Do you think I'm a good dad?" I looked surprised but I nodded.  
"You're a great dad Jax. You love Abel more than anything and I know that you would do anything to keep him happy and safe." He didn't say anything. "Where's this coming from?"   
"Just worried I want them all to grow up with a different life then I had. I don't want them to think of me as something that they hate." He put a hand on my belly and I shook my head.   
"They won't baby, they will love you no matter what, even if we mess up sometimes."   
"Ya think?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "We get to find out the genders today, are you excited?" I sat next to him and smiled.   
"Yeah, I can't wait. What about you?"   
"Yeah I'm excited, my mom is beside herself wanting to know." We laughed and I heard Abel fussing. I went to stand up but Jax shook his head. "I'll get him." He got up and came back with our one year old son. He had turned one last week and we had thrown him a party with a firetruck theme. Gemma had been delighted to help me set it up and all the guys had shown up. I reached out and Jax handed him over so that he could make the bottle.   
"How come you're awake silly boy?" He giggled and I smiled at him. Jax sat took Abel and began to feed him and I finished my tea, we all headed back to bed. I felt Jax touching my hair and I opened my eyes to look at him.   
"You have to get up and get ready for your appointment now darlin'." I nodded and went to take a shower.  
After my appointment we drove over to the clubhouse to share the news with everyone. I knew that Gemma was bursting to know since she had called me during the appointment to find out. Everyone saw us pull in and came to greet the babies and me. Happy hugged me and gave Kozik a glare when he tried to touch me. We headed into the club house and I was ushered over to a table while everyone was asking a million questions.   
"Ok ok, we get it everyone wants to know!" Jax yelled out and everyone stopped talking. "We went to the doctor today and have been told that we are having-" He looked at me and I smiled softly.   
"We are having a girl and two boys!" Everyone let out a yell and there were hugs all around. Gemma came and hugged me, putting her hands on my belly.   
"Three boys and a girl, that girl is going to be a major princess." I nodded   
"Not to spoiled I hope." Gemma laughed and just smiled at me. I knew she was gonna be spoiled rotten, they all were going to be. We made a plan to get together for some baby shopping, everyone hung around for a little while but then there was work to be done and club business to handle. I told Jax that he should go too and help but he seemed reluctant.   
"I'll go home with her, I want to spend some time with Abel." Gemma volunteered and then Jax agreed.   
"I'll be home soon though." I nodded and he kissed me before he left, Happy gave me a hug and then followed. I gave Gemma a grateful smile as she helped me load Abel into the car.   
"I bet Jax is driving you nuts." She said and I gave a small nod.   
"Not a lot, just sometimes. I haven't had a moment to myself since we found out I was pregnant." She nodded  
"You're carrying his children, three of them. Did you really think that you'd be able to be alone?" I stuck my tongue out at her.   
"I was hoping. I didn't want a big deal made. I'm pregnant not dying ya know?"   
"I know sugar but that's how it is, you're an old lady and all the guys love you. You're gonna be surrounded for the rest of your days." I smiled and nodded as we pulled into the drive way. Gemma grabbed Abel and we headed inside, We were turning the guest room into a room for the triplets so Jax was keeping the door closed while he painted it. Gemma and I chatted about baby stuff and some club stuff, she opened up to me a lot since I became Jax's old lady and I knew that she was glad to have someone there that understood the club and its dynamic. She also was glad that I was giving her more grandchildren. Gemma's phone rang an hour later and I knew that something happened because she seemed upset. She hung up and looked at me.  
"Now I don't want you to freak out ok?" I nodded and stood up. "Ok, Jax had an accident, he got hurt and he's at-"  
"Lets go."   
"He's fine, he wants you to-"  
"Gemma, now." She looked at me determined face, nodded, and grabbed Abel. She told me to go to the hospital and I sped up. I was terrified and trying to keep it together but it wasn't easy. We pulled into the parking lot and headed inside, I asked for Jax at the front desk and was told that he was in the ER, he didn't need a room since his injuries weren't that severe. A nurse led Gemma, Abel and I to his bed but only one of us could go in at a time. Gemma told me to go first, that I needed to see him to calm down. I walked in and saw him, he had bruised the left side of his face and there was severe swelling around his eye. The trail of blood running down his face freaked me out the most and I started to panic. I could have lost him, he went out to handle some business, he made it seem like it was no big deal and now he was here broken and bruised.   
"Hey darlin'." Jax smiled at me and I felt my eyes well up. "Come here, I'm fine baby." My breathing was getting erratic and he got up and walked over to me. "Shh it's gonna be ok, I'm fine Clairese." I couldn't calm down and it was getting worse. "You need to calm down, this isn't good for the babies." I scoffed.   
"I could have lost you Jax. They would have grown up without you." I told him a second before I passed out. He caught me and yelled for a nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

I came around a few minutes later and saw a concerned Jax and Gemma staring at me as a nurse looked me over. I tried to sit up but the nurse held me down a little bit.  
"Ma'am please stay laying down. I need to check you over." I shook my head and she frowned at me.   
"I'm fine, I just got upset seeing Jax injured. Really." She nodded.   
"You had a panic attack?" I nodded "Do you have them often?"   
"Not really, I used to have them all the time but they are much better now. I just got scared seeing him like that." She nodded.  
"You seem to be fine so you are free to go, try to remain calm, those babies need a calm mama in order to be calm themselves." I nodded and she left me alone with Gemma and Jax.   
"I am so sorry darlin' are you ok?" I nodded  
"I'm fine Jax, are you ok? What the hell happened?"   
"I got in a fight with a guy, nothing major." I frowned.   
"Nothing major? Your face looks like hamburger meat."   
"Jackson tell her the truth."   
"Ok, we fought and then he knocked me off my bike because I won." I sighed and nodded at him.   
"Are they keeping you over night?"  
"No I get to go home." I climbed off the table and we headed home. Gemma came with us and we made a plan to meet up in a few days for lunch and shopping. Jax and I tucked Abel in and then we sat down to talk.   
"I'm so sorry that I made you that upset Clairese, I never meant to freak you out, Are the babies ok?" He asked as he put a hand on my belly.   
"I'm fine, we're fine, it just scared me to think that I could lose you so suddenly. I am sorry I over reacted." He pulled me into a hug and I kissed his bruised cheek gently.  
"I've been trying to be more careful but I'll have to try harder. I'm so sorry." I shook my head.   
"You're doing a great job Jax, I'm just a hormonal mess." He smiled and nodded.   
"You're allowed, there are four peoples hormones running around in your body right now." I laughed and shook my head.  
"I don't know if it works that way, but thank you for understanding. I love you."   
"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere Clairese, I'll be here for a long time." I nodded  
"Are you hungry?" I asked and he shook his head. "Me either. I'm just tired."  
"Lets get some sleep ok?" We went to bed and I fell asleep with my head on his chest, listening to his heart beating under my ear.  
  
Gemma had been planning this baby shower for months now, I was seven months along now and she was so excited that she could hardly contain herself. Jax, the lucky little shit had gotten out of going to the shower it was girls only. Happy however was coming, no matter what. He just hadn't told Gemma that yet. Happy, Abel and I were sitting in my kitchen, Happy was playing with Abel and I was eating a sandwich before we had to leave.   
"Hey Hap?" I asked him and he looked up at me. "I think that my water just broke." His eyes bugged a little and he looked over and me.  
"You think?" I nodded   
"I can't see my feet but they feel wet."  
"Yeah there's a puddle under you."   
"Oh. We should probably call Jax." He nodded and pulled out his phone. Jax answered and he told him what had happened. Then he called Gemma as he went to get my bag and I started to freak out a little because I was feeling some cramping and it sucked. "Happy! We have to go now! Ow ow ow!" I gripped the counter and leaned over to help with the pain. He came skidding into the kitchen with my go bag and shoes. He loaded Abel into the car and I shuffled toward the car. Happy drove fast but I didn't mind it because I was feeling a lot of pain and Happy was listening to me yell like a sissy. We pulled up and Jax was there to help me out of the car. He was frantic and looked just as terrified as I felt but he was doing a great job. He helped me inside and left Abel with Happy in the waiting room. Jax was my rock, he helped me through each part and told me what a great job I was doing. Suddenly, we had three babies, a girl, two boys and we were laughing like crazy.   
"W-who has three kids?" I asked him as the babies were getting cleaned up and he laughed and kissed me gently.   
"We do baby, well now we have four." I grinned back at him and nodded.   
"What are we gonna name them? I wanted to name one of the boys Micheal, Micheal Kip Teller?" He nodded and smiled. "What about the girl?"   
"Grace? Grace Nicole Teller?" I nodded and he grinned at me. "The other boy?"   
"Thomas, Thomas Nathaniel Teller." I suggested and he smiled even wider and nodded. "I want Happy to be the god father." I blurted out and he looked surprised.   
"That's fine if that is what you want. He loves Abel and I know that he will take care of our kids if anything happens to us." I nodded and he went to get Happy. The babies were brought back into the room and the nurse placed them in my arms. I was looking at all three of their faces in awe.   
"You are all so perfect. Michael, Thomas, and Grace I love you both so much." I looked up as the guys came in. Happy smiled at me and came to see the babies. We told him their names and then broke the news to him.  
"Happy, we wanted you to be the god father." I said and he looked at me like I had lost my mind.   
"Are you serious?" He asked and I nodded. He gave me a huge smile and leaned down to hug me gently. "I'd love to." He hugged Jax before he asked if he could hold a baby. I handed him Thomas and he grinned as he rocked the baby gently. Jax and I shared a smile as the nurse came in to help me feed the babies.  
  
The triplets were six months old now and Jax and I were managing it pretty well, it was a little complicated sometimes but it was always worth it. Jax had asked his mom if she would watch the kids for a few hours so that we could go out and she said yes so here we were, on a date, wandering through the park in Charming. It was a beautiful night out and we were having fun just talking.   
"Do you think they are doing ok?" I asked him and he laughed.  
"I think they are fine." I nodded and he turned to face me. "I have something for you." He pulled a small stack of papers out of his pocket and handed them to me. I opened them and then I looked up at him after reading through some of it.   
"Adoption papers?"   
"I want you to adopt Abel, You're his mother and it's only right."   
"Really?" He nodded and I grinned at him. "I'd love to!" I hugged him and he pulled back.  
"There is something else." I frowned but stepped back. He pulled a small box out of his other pocket and opened it. A beautiful ring was nestled inside it and I just looked at him. "I have never loved anyone the way that I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me?" I nodded and he slipped the ring on my finger. I wasn't scared at all because I knew that he was the only one for me. I love him with all my heart and I felt so lucky to have him and out children.


End file.
